You Are Never Alone
by Ezria.Lovers.Forever
Summary: Ian finds Lucy upset and crying in her dressing room missing Annie tremendously. He does what he's always done; been there for her to comfort her. Will him comforting her result in more for their relationship? One-Shot


**You're Never Alone**

**So I'm back…again. I swear you guys are like a break up I can never separate from! Lol. This One-Shot started off by me tweeting a random thought then leading to a few friends of mine encouraging me to write it into a story since I already had the idea in mind. Hope you all like it, Please review. :)**

**Lucy's POV **

Reality hit me full force this evening; my roommate, my best friend, my other half, was gone for six whole months. I was sitting in my dressing room at work going through my phone after a long day of shooting to catch up on my messages and what not only to come across pictures from Annie along with text messages informing me she had arrived to her destination. That is when the fact of the matter truly hit me. Annie wasn't going across the country for a weekend getaway with friends, she was relocating for half a year. As I had scrolled through my Instagram feed and texts I broke down further and further until I crumpled down on my cozy couch with tears streaming down my face.

Which leads me to where I am right now, thirty minutes later. I was still blubbering like a baby upset thinking about all the things I will be doing alone now. I'll no longer have someone down the hall from me every night or someone to get up on Saturday mornings grumbling at the earliness of the hour as we go grocery shopping for our apartment. It's just me now. Despite the fact that we'll still talk 24/7 it doesn't feel the same since she's thousands of miles away now. God, this feels like a boyfriend/girlfriend moment that turned into a long distant relationship.

I was so consumed with my thoughts I hadn't even heard the knocking at the door followed by Ian's worrisome voice. With lack of response the door slowly pushes open, once Ian lays eyes on me he scurries to the couch to wrap me up within his comforting embrace. I don't think, instead I snuggle closer to the comforting safety his body offers.

"What's wrong, Goose?" The worry and concern was evident in his voice.

"Annie—" I sob out. "She—she's really gone." Burying my head in the crook of his neck I let out a whimper while attempting to calm my emotions.

"Oh Goose," Ian sighs in an understanding manner. "Everything will be alright, I promise."

"I miss her already. I hate sleeping alone and now for the next six months I have to sleep in my huge apartment all alone."

My breathing remains ragged though I managed to calm the sobs down to a few tears streaming occasionally. With my mind relaxing slightly I take a second to realize Ian had pulled me into his lap with his arms cradling around me. His arm was caressing my back in a soothing manner, his arms tightening around me just the slightest when I subconsciously move closer to him. Ian's right hand reaches up to my face where he proceeds to wipe my tears from my cheeks gently.

"I'm sure won't be easy in the beginning but give it a week or two and I'm sure you'll adapt to it. Besides, we're almost on break for the show weren't you planning to fly to Nashville and spend most of your time there working on different things involving your album and planning promotional visits?"

I nod my head faintly, "yes but Annie was supposed to come with me."

"These last few weeks of work are going to be hectic. I can guarantee every time you go home after work no matter the hour all you'll want to do is climb into bed and fall right to sleep. Before long you'll be off to Nashville and you'll be caught up in your music I am sure you won't even notice the time flying by until she comes back."

"You're right, I know. It's just hard. I know I am being completely selfish because this is an amazing opportunity for her but I didn't want her to leave this morning. It isn't the best feeling to process when I take a minute to realize I am all alone."

"Hey," Ian says gently, he pulls me back a tad to look me in the eye. "You are not alone, you will never be alone. You have a multitude of other friends but also at the end of every day, you have me. I will always be here for you Lucy. No matter what it's for, if you need someone I am always a mere phone call away or even a simple text."

"Does that mean you'll be my new Saturday morning grocery shopping buddy?"

Ian chuckles causing smiles to grace both our faces. "Yes, I will be your grocery shopping buddy and anything else you need."

"Ooo, okay." A mischievous grin forms on my lips. "You know, Annie and I go shopping together all the time, are you up for some retail therapy, Harding?"

"Whatever makes you happy, Goose. Ah there is that smile." Ian murmurs with a pleased look that I was no longer crying but smiling and giggling.

"All thanks to you."

Turning his head off to the side Ian glances at the clock located on the end table reading 11:24 at night.

"What do you say about calling it a night? I'm pretty sure you have another early morning on set tomorrow."

My mood drops instantly as if falling from a cliff. "Oh, yeah—yeah it is pretty late." My attempt to stand up was denied when Ian tighten his arms around me, not in a forceful manner just one firm enough to hold me in place on his lap.

"What's wrong? You were just happy and laughing now you're upset again." His brow furrows in confusion.

"Nothing, really, come on we should head out."

"Not until you explain the abrupt attitude change. I'm not going to leave you sad and upset." He replies in a gentle tone.

I sigh heavily knowing he wouldn't budge unless I explain the rapid mood swing. Looking down at my hands I avoid eye contact with him.

I mumble my response lowly. "What you said reminded me that I'm now going home to an empty apartment; I don't want to sleep alone."

A few seconds of silence falls between us before Ian speaks up. "Would you like me to spend the night so you won't have to spend your first night without her alone?"

My head snaps up to look at him. "Ian you don't—."

"No I mean it, it would break my heart knowing you're going home alone and upset. I don't mind, I can sleep on the couch and then I'd know you won't have to have a rough first night without Annie."

I chew on my bottom lip debating what to do. Honestly I'd love it if he stays over at my place but I also don't want him to feel obligated to offer it just because I don't want to be alone.

"Don't overthink this Luce I promise I don't mind. Come on, grab your stuff and we'll head over to your place."

I lean forward to hug Ian tightly, "Thank you, Ian." Standing up on my tiptoes I press a kiss to his cheek smiling softly up at him.

Ian laces his hand in mine to lead me out to the parking lot after I gathered my purse and jacket. Despite him holding my hand in a friendly manner I couldn't deny the blush from spreading across my cheeks at the simple gesture that brought out such pleasant feelings within me. Walking out to the WB parking lot was a nice little walk with a cool yet refreshing breeze. Our cars were only parked a few spaces away from one another thankfully.

"Do you remember how to get there or do you want to just follow me?" I ask Ian as I am about to climb into my white Audi.

"No I remember."

"Okay great, see you there."

I get situated with the windows down, sunroof open, music turned up prior to shifting the car into Drive making sure Ian was ready to go, too.

* * *

The drive to my apartment was relaxing it definitely helped clear my mind like I desperately needed. I wait in my car until I see Ian pulling into the lot. Grabbing my purse and jacket from the front seat I get out of the car watching Ian climb out of his shortly after and walking over to me.

"Lead the way," Ian says upon approaching me.

We take the elevator up to the fourth floor to which my apartment was on and down the hall. With my keys in hand I unlock the door and flip on the lights. We are instantly greeted by a sleepy Jack who clearly woke up to see who was at the door.

"Jacky Baby." I lean down to scoop him up, turning to Ian. "Jack licks Ian's face eagerly missing him having not seen Ian in such a long time as it's been a couple months since Ian was last here.

"Thanks Jack, missed you too buddy." I giggle at Ian's response pulling Jack back to my chest, kissing the top of his head, then sitting him back down to the floor.

When I see Ian moving toward the living room I shake my head and lightly tug on his arm. "There is no reason for you to sleep on the couch. You can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep in Annie's."

His head tilts to the side and his brow furrow in momentary confusion so I clear up my statement.

"Since Annie hasn't found a place to live yet her furniture is still here while she stays in a hotel for the time being."

Ian nods his head in understanding. We both walk into my room with Little Jack in tow. He saunters right over to his dog bed that lies next to my bed and snuggles in it.

"I'm just going to change then the room's all yours."

Walking over to my dresser I pull out a camisole and a pair of knit shorts then head into my attached bathroom. I change clothes, pull my hair up into a high ponytail, and take off all my makeup. Honestly I already feel much more at ease knowing Ian is here and will be down the hall from me. It's moments like tonight that our relationship was more; that we were dating. I love him with all my heart but we made an agreement back at the beginning of season one of the show that we wouldn't cross the friendship line because of the risk of ruining and/or affecting our characters. With a reluctant sigh I flip off the bathroom light and walk out into my bedroom to see Ian kneeled down on the floor petting a tired Jack who was clearly enjoying the attention.

"Thank you for staying it really means a lot to me."

"Anything for you, Luce."

"Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning."

"Night." Ian kisses the top of my head on his way into the bathroom.

Forcing myself to walk out of the room I walk down the hall into Annie's room sliding right into her comfy bed. My mind was racing with thoughts many of which revolve around Ian. The one guys I have always had a crush on and secretly love is sleeping in my bed tonight. Most likely in his boxers…sans jeans. _Oh my god. I have to stop thinking like this._ Closing my eyes and turning over I try to get some much needed sleep.

Nearly an hour and a half later I huff in annoyance determining I apparently am not getting any sleep. I've tried everything one could think of but my body wasn't having any of it. I couldn't get my mind to just shut off for the night and allow me to sleep. Well there was one more thing I could do but I was hesitant to follow through with that thought.

With another thirty minutes passing I decided what the hell and do what my mind and body are clearing demanding. I'm going to go slip into bed with Ian. Throwing the covers off of me I pad my bare feet down the cool hardwood floor to my bedroom.

Knowing my room to heart I blindly walk across the pitch black room to the queen sized bed. Ever so slowly as to not cause Ian to stir I lift up the covers sliding in next to him. Unable to resist, I snuggle into his side with my head resting on Ian's chest just above his heart. I am nearly giddy when I feel he wasn't wearing a shirt. Tucked into his side my left arm rests gently on his chest tracing patterns on the smooth, hairless skin. My heart speeds up and my body freezes when I feel Ian's arms wrapping around my body. My camisole had ridden up slightly thus resulting in his hand resting on my bare hip and his fingers partially on my exposed stomach.

"Sweet dreams, Luce." Is all Ian whispers into the air softly. Pressing a lingering kiss to my forehead he hugs me even closer to his body leaving no room between us at all. Not a word said about me joining him in bed in such an intimate position.

"Goodnight," I squeak out nervously.

I try to ignore the butterflies in my stomach as well as the huge grin on my lips and blush covered cheeks. Maybe this relationship could see past the friendship side after all. Maybe we really could be more than that. I mean, he's always looked out for my best interests and attended to any of my needs even without me asking him to. He's one hell of a man, that much I know for sure.

**I'm sorry this isn't proofed. I wanted to however I have a 21 page test to take and I don't have time to proof this since that test is going to take a while. **

**I also wanted to let you guys know for those of you who don't follow me on twitter, I am writing one last long term story. It is a Lucian story, my first long term Lucian story, which I am very excited for. It is the same story I mentioned in my AN for the final chapter of GGC. It is a work in progress at the moment. I am working on it in my free time and will post it once it is written or mostly written. I am only ten chapters in at the moment. **

**On a final note, I have made a twitter account for my fanfic where I've been tweeting things about my story and whatnot, it's EzriaLover4Ever :) **

**Bye guys. **


End file.
